Man Up
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Even though Brick and Butch have been playboys ever since fourth grade, Boomer has still yet to become a playboy. Finally in eleventh grade, Brick is determined to turn Boomer into a playboy and they make a bet. If Boomer can sweep Bubbles off her feet, take her out on a date, have sex with her, and ditch her, he can become a playboy. Is he up to it? Or will he back out of it?
1. Prologue

**Me-Hi and welcome to my first Powerpuff Girls story!**

**Boomer-I thought you put up one already?**

**Me-No! This is my first one!**

**Boomer-...**

**Bubbles-What is the story called?**

**Me-Well, after a few minutes of thinking that over, I decided that it will be called Man Up.**

**Boomer-Eh? Now that's a title that can catch my interest..!**

**Blossom-One question, Miss Salazar~!**

**Me-Hai, Blossom?**

**Blossom-Who is in it?**

**Me-*smirks* You just have to wait and see~!**

**Brick-Eyes for Vova only does not own The Powerpuff Girls!**

**Me-And here's the summary:**

**Summary: **Even though Brick and Butch have been playboys ever since fourth grade, Boomer has still yet to become a playboy. Finally in eleventh grade, Brick is deteremined to make Boomer a playboy. So, him and Boomer make a bet. If Boomer can sweep Bubbles off her feet, take her out on a date, have sex with her, and ditch her for some other girl in school, he will finally be considered a playboy. Will he really be able to do all these things? And will he stop acting like a kid and finally turn into a man?

**Me-And enjoy!**

**Boomer's POV**

"Boomie~!" an auburn haired hazel eyed girl squealed as she ran up to him.

"Yes?" I answered as I closed my locker.

"W-will you accept this?" she asked, holding out a chocolate bar towards me.

I smiled as I took the piece of chocolate from her.

"Thanks, Kaylie." I thanked her before walking off to my two other brothers, Brick and Butch, as Kaylie began to swoon over me.

"Dude!" Butch called out to me.

"Yes?" I answered.

Brick walked up to me and ruffled my head.

"Dude, you gotta start breaking these girl's hearts! I mean, we've started in fourth grade and all you've been doing is trying to not break their hearts!" Brick exclaimed.

"Yeah, what have you been doing?" Butch asked as we headed to study hall in the library.

"But...I don't think that we should be doing that. I don't want to make them cry." I pointed out innocently.

Butch whacked me upside the head, making me spit out my gum.

It apparently landed in Blossom Utonium's bouncy orange hair.

Brick and Butch tried not to laugh while I just stared at what I just did in shock and disbelief.

Brick couldn't control himself any longer as he laughed until tears began to form in his eyes.

Butch was on the ground laughing and howling like some hyena.

Blossom turned around and glared at Brick and Butch.

She was wearing a bright red v-neck long sleeve with a short jeans skirt and light brown boots. Her hair was down and curled at the tips. My piece of spearmint flavored gum sat in one of her curls.

"Why are you laughing?" she hissed while she continued to glare at the two of them.

However, she didn't take notice of me because she knew that I was too sweet to even do anything to her or her sisters at all.

"Boomer accidentally- - -" I walked up to her before Brick could finish what he was about to say.

"I'm really sorry, Blossom. I really didn't mean it. Butch accidentally hit me in the back of the head, making me spit out my gum. Please forgive me, Miss Utonium." I apologized with a sincere look on my face.

Blossom smiled.

"It's alright, Boomer. I'm glad you told me the truth." she said sweetly as she shot daggers at Brick and Butch.

Butch slapped his forehead as Brick walked up to Blossom.

"Hey, sweetie cakes." he said secudtively as he put one hand on Blossom's shoulder and another hand under her chin.

Blossom shrugged him off of her.

"Stop it, Brick." she hissed.

She glared at Brick, who was wearing a white Aeropostale shirt with the school red and blue blazer that had a wildebeest, our school's mascot, on the back with baggy jeans and white high tops. He also wore his red and black baseball cap on backwards.

"Why should I, sweetie?" he asked.

Blossom scoffed.

"I'm not your sweetie, Brick. Go find your own sweetie." she snapped as Buttercup and Bubbles walked out of the library.

"Blossom, ready to go skip school for the day?" Buttercup asked as she closed her book.

She was wearing a black tank top with a white jeans jacket, white ripped skinny jeans and black Converse.

"Huh?" Blossom said as she looked at Buttercup.

She then spotted Butch.

"Oh, looked what the cat dragged in: an ugly, ratty, hyena named Butch." she taunted sarcastically.

Butch smirked.

"Ah, I like the names you gave me, my little flower." he said before snaking an arm around her waist.

Buttercup struggled to get out of his grip, but it was useless. Butch's grip was too strong. Damn him and his strong muscles...

"Shut up." she growled.

As Blossom and Buttercup fought with Brick and Butch, me and Bubbles just stayed out of the fighting completely.

I took this chance to quickly glance at Bubbles.

Bubbles was pretty much the cutest girl that I had laid my eyes on in my whole life. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with black short shorts and white flip flops. Her curly blonde hair was in a curly high ponytail and her bangs were in her face, hiding her light blue eyes.

I didn't notice that was staring right back at me until I blinked my eyes and saw bright blue meet blue.

I turned away, which made Bubbles laugh.

"Is something wrong, Boomer?" she asked.

I shook my head before grabbing my gum packet and sticking a stick of spearmint gum into my mouth.

"Can I have some?" she asked as she looked over my shoulder.

I jolted before turning around.

"E-eh? What do you want?" I asked.

She pointed at my gum packet.

"Please?" she begged with a puppy dog face.

I sighed before giving her a stick and she popped it into her mouth.

"Thanks, Boomer~" she said sweetly before skipping off to who knows where.

I smiled to myself, but on the inside, I was blushing furiously.

_"She's so cute..." _I thought to myself as I stuffed my gum packet into my jeans pocket.

But, what I didn't know was that Brick and Butch were staring at me with a devious smirk on their faces.

* * *

"We need to do something about Boomer." Brick whispered after flirting with the girls for ten minutes.

Butch scoffed.

"Why should we? He should just stay a wimp forever." Butch muttered under his breath as they walked into the library.

Brick shrugged his shoulders.

"We could see if he really is a playboy if we put him to the test." Brick said, a smirk slowly beginning to form on his face.

Butch's eyes widened, knowing exactly as to what Brick meant when he said that.

"You don't mean..." he trailed off, scared as to what Brick was going to say.

Brick's smirk widened.

"Yes. I mean that test." Brick said.

* * *

**Me-This is the prolouge! Sorry if it was too short.**

**Bubbles-I bet you that it was fine!**

**Boomer-...IT'S ABOUT ME AND BUBBLES?**

**Me-*nods* Yes.**

**Blossom-I had my suspicions about who would be the main pairing of this story, but how did I end up getting it right?**

**Brick-Cuz you're a smarty-pants, pinky.**

**Blossom-*glares at Brick***

**Brick-*smirks***

**Bubbles and Boomer-... o.0**

**Butch and Buttercup-... .**

**Me-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	2. The Soccer Match

**Me-Hey you guys! After looking at the poll, I have decided to update another chapter for...**

**Boomer-Man Up!**

**Brick-Eh? Why that story?**

**Blossom-*whacks him upside the head* Just be happy that you're not the main character in the story.**

**Butch-...**

**Buttercup-*watches Bleach on my laptop***

**Bubbles-*chews on a piece of gum***

**Me-Well...um...**

**Buttercup-*pauses show* Eyes for Vova only does not own The Powerpuff Girls.**

**Bubbles-And read on!**

**Boomer's POV**

"I'm home!" I called out as I wiped the sweat away from my forehead.

Brick and Butch looked up from their Playboy magazines and stared at me.

"Where were you?" Brick asked.

"Just by looking at ya, you must've been at track." Butch pointed out before going back to his magazine.

I looked at them.

"You're right, Butch. I was at track. And," I looked at their magazines in disgust. "I don't get why you look at those when you got Blossom and Buttercup. I mean, really!" I pointed out.

Brick smirked.

"That's just what playboys do, Boomer. You gotta start doing so, too." Brick said.

I fumed as I slurped down my gogurt.

"Puh-lease! Like as if I'll turn out to be like you washed up peoples!" I said before throwing my finished gogurt in the trash and I stormed up the stairs towards my room.

Brick and Butch shrugged before going back to reading those dumb Playboy magazines.

I groaned as I rested my head on my panda patterned pillow.

"Geez...what's their problem?" I asked myself out loud as I put my hand over my eyes and I began to slowly close them.

I laid there for a few minutes as I saw Bubbles cheerleading right next to the track field.

Apparently, she was the team captain for the SkyArrow Wildebeests. She usually cheered for the football, basketball, and track teams. Usually, she's always cheering at the track meets that we have.

I opened my eyes once I heard the door being opened and something being dropped on the floor.

"Read this. It came in the mail for you." Brick said before heading out of my room.

I sighed before getting up and seeing a magazine on the floor.

Curiosity got the best of me as I got up and walked over to the magazine.

I began to feel sick once I saw that it was a Playboy magazine.

_"The hell? I don't want this shit!" _I exclaimed before kicking the Playboy magazine off into the very far corner in my room.

I sighed before changing out of my track clothes and into a white shirt with black soccer shorts.

I sat Indian style on the carpeted floor, my toes digging into the carpet as I turned on the TV and saw that Spongebob Squarepants was on its commercial break right now.

I groaned before rubbing my temples as I looked around for something to do.

I then spotted the Playboy magazine not too far away from me.

_"Hm...I wonder..." _I trailed off in my thoughts as I picked up the magazine and began to look at what was inside.

* * *

"So, did you enjoy the magazine?" Brick asked the next morning as Butch began to make breakfast in the kitchen. (A/N: LOL. Butch's making breakfast.)

I nodded.

"To be honest with you, I did. I never really knew that Playboy magazines were so interesting." I told him.

Brick snickered under his breath as he smirked at Butch and Butch returned the smirk.

Apparently, I didn't know that they were planing something horrific.

As yet.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

"Bubbles, come on! You don't want to be late!" Buttercup hissed as she shoved all of her scrambled egss into her mouth.

Buttercup was wearing a white tank top with a white jeans jacket over it, skinny jeans and black high heel boots.

I scrunched my nose up, disgusted by Buttercup's eating habits.

"Ew. You need to learn how to eat properly." I stated.

I was wearing my cheerleaing outfit, which was a white and blue striped v-neck top with a white miniskirt and my white Reeboks. My hair was down and curled an I had my gold, white, and blue pom poms on my backpack.

"You know, Buttercup's right. You don't want to ruin your punctual cheerleading captain reputation, now do you?" Blossom asked as she held onto her French toast with her teeth.

She was wearing a bright blue shirt that had a panda on it with white capris and brown flip flops.

I sighed before putting down my fork.

"Fine..." I trailed off before grabbing my backpack and racing out the door.

We finally made it onto the bus and sat all the way in the back.

"At least we got on the bus on time." I told them.

"And you'll be able to keep your punctual cheerleading captain reputation!" Blossom replied cheerfully.

Buttercup scoffed.

"What's so special about that dumb reputation, anyway?" she asked before turning on her phone and playing Tetris.

I pouted.

"Buttercup...!" I complained.

Buttercup simply just shrugged.

"So what? I just think that reputations are stupid." she pointed out as the bus pulled up at our school.

We ran off the bus.

They headed off to the school building while I ran to the huge field where the soccer team was at.

"Go get em, chica! We'll be there soon, Miss Punctual Cheerleading Captain!" Blossom called out.

Buttercup groaned out loud.

"Ugh...! Again with the reputations!" Buttercup whined, which made me laugh as I ran up towards the field.

"Bubbles! I thought that you may miss the match." Princess said snobbily as she looked at her ruby red lips in her tiny compact mirror.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Stupid girl..." I muttered under my breath.

I looked at Kyle, the guy that I liked. I liked him because he reminded me of Boomer. And Boomer was sweet, kind, caring, and honest. Unlike those stupid brothers of his...

"BUBBLES! It's about to start!" Princess' obnoxious voice sounded in my ears.

"Alright..." I trailed off before grabbing my pom poms and headed to where the other girls were at.

I looked at Kyle and waved.

He smiled and waved back.

As I looked around, I spotted Boomer wearing the school's soccer team uniform.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Eh...? Since when was Boomer on the soccer team?" I asked myself. (A/N: Since now, Bubbles.)

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"Dude, are you sure that you want to do this?" Butch asked.

I nodded.

"Come on! I've played soccer until eighth grade! I'll be fine after taking three years off." I told them.

Brick sighed.

"If you say so..." he trailed off as the announcer talked about the Yeh Eagles.

"And please welcome your SkyArrow Wildebeests!" the announcer declared.

Boomer smiled.

"Well, wish me luck." I told them before running out onto the field.

Kyle gave me a high five and smiled.

"Man, it's been a while since I've seen you on the field. Hope you show us some of your skills cuz the guys here admire you a lot." Kyle said.

I nodded.

"Alright." I said.

"Kyle! It's time to face off!" one of the guys called out.

"Alright!" Kyle said.

"Well, good luck out there, Kyle." I told him.

Kyle smiled.

"Same to you." he said before running up to the middle of the field.

"And...BEGIN!" the announcer sid as he blew the whistle and the game began.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

"Alright, girls! Let's show them what we are made of!" I told them.

The girls all cheered in response.

However, Princess was just looking at her nails.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let's go." I said as we began to cheer.

"GO, SKYARROW! WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" we all cheered loudly. It was even more louder than the Yeh Eagles' cheer.

I did a few stunts and we all climbed up in order to make the pyramid. I was on top and poor little Princess was at the bottom.

"KEEP ON GOING, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO! GO...SKYARROW!" we all declared as I jumped up and did a flip and split in the air.

I had then realized that I was 20 feet in the air, 8 feet higher than I normally do.

I sort of like heights, yet I hate them. If I go past 8 feet, then that's when I get scared.

I then began to flail around in the air as I was plummented down towards the ground.

I screamed as I closed my eyes tightly.

Everyone gasped as I got closer and closer to the ground.

I then fell on top of someone.

Everyone was stunned.

"Wow! What an amazing turn of events!" the announcer declared.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see- - -

* * *

**Me-Mwahahahahahaha! Imma leave you at a cliffhanger.**

**Boomer-Eh? But why?**

**Bubbles-Cuz she wants to, stupid.**

**Me-Next chapter, Brick tells Boomer about the "test".**

**Brick-So, please stay tuned!**

**Butch-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie!**

**Me-Are you still cooking breakfast tomorrow?**

**Butch-*blushes in embarrassment* SHUT UP!**


	3. The Playboy Test

**Me-Hi, you guys! Welcome back to the third chapter of Man Up!**

**Bubbles-Yes! You're finally back!**

**Boomer-Where was ye?**

**Me-You mean me?**

**Boomer-Yeah, you.**

**Me-Oh, I was just dealing with school and trying to ease mah longing for mah boyfriend. I'm on Thanksgiving break and I miss him so goddamn much. :3**

**Boomer-Oh.**

**Bubbles-Poor you!**

**Blossom-Hey, Butch~!**

**Butch-What do you want?**

**Blossom-Are you going to be making breakfast again?**

**Butch-NEVER!**

**Blossom-Oh. Kay then! I'll just force Brick to do it.**

**Brick-No! I hate cooking! *runs off***

**Blossom-*chases after Brick***

**Me-...**

**Boomer-o.0**

**Bubbles- -.-'**

**Butch-0o0**

**Buttercup-Well, .HunterXx does not own Powerpuff Girls.**

**Me-Oh, and .HunterXx is still me! I just changed mah name, so don't think I'm plagerizing or anything like that.**

**Bubbles-And read on!**

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Freckles. That was apparently the only characteristics that I had spotted once I opened my eyes.

The only thing I knew was that the person I landed on was not Kyle.

_"Who did I land on?" _I asked myself.

The person's blue eyes scanned me quietly and only when their eyes had reached my nose did I realize who I landed on.

"Boomer!" I exclaimed, covering my hands over my mouth in shock.

"Told you that it was a turn of events!" the announcer piped in.

"You wanna know something, Bubs?" Boomer asked form underneath me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Either you can get off of me or I'll just pass out right here." Boomer told me before closing his eyes.

I brushed away some of his hair and saw a big bloody bruise right above his eyebrow.

I gasped.

"He needs to go to the nurse!" I called out as I got off of him.

Kyle stopped what he was doing and rushed over to me and Boomer with the other guys following from behind.

"What happened, Bubbles?" Kyle asked.

"He passed out and I just discovered that he's got a bruise above his eyebrow." I told him as one of the guys checked the bruise.

"It's bleeding a lot." the guy told Kyle, which made Kyle grit his teeth and sigh.

"Get him to the nurse. Bubbles, I want you to go with him and see if he's alright." Kyle told me.

"But...! What about the game?!" I asked.

Kyle shot me a weak smile.

"Bubbles, we'll make it through." he told me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yeah, I promise." he said.

"Pinky promise?" I questioned.

He smiled before holding my hand in his and pulling it towards his chest.

"Hey, cross my heart and hope to die." he whispered, which made me giggle.

"Alright. I'll go and check up on him." I told him before dropping my pom poms to the ground and running after the guy who was carrying Boomer over their shoulder.

As I whizzed past Brick and Butch, Brick let out an irritated sigh.

"What the fudge!" Brick whined as he stomped his foot on the ground. Butch sighed as he glared at his whiny brother while leaning up against a random locker.

"Brick," Butch flicked a piece of his black hair out of his eye with his fingers. "Stop being such a fussy child. I hate havign to play babysitter." Butch said sarcastically.

"Since when was I a baby?" Brick asked.

"Well, since you're whining and stomping your foot, you are considered a baby. And I'm considered a babysitter because of how I have to calm you down." Butch stated, a smirk starting to crawl onto his lips.

"Oh? And I suppose that you wear a pink apron while making my dinner?" Brick asked, which made Butch shoot daggers at his brother.

"You hush up." Butch snapped angrily.

* * *

I sat in a chair right by Boomer's bed in the infirmary. I rubbed my temples with my index finger while sighing.

The nurse had just left a couple minutes ago after cleaning the bruise and wrapping a bandage around it. She said that the bruise looked kind of severe, but she had to do more check-up on him later on in order to confirm how bad it looked.

I watched him as he rested.

_"Wow...I've never seen Boomer in this state before..." _I thought to myself as I eyed him curiously.

His blonde hair was in a mess with pieces of grass in it and part of it had dry blood on it from the bruise. His freckles kind of added that cute charm to him even though he was more buff than cute nowadays. I spotted a slight tan starting to come out, but I wasn't so sure as yet.

I touched his arm with my fingertips slightly and I suddenly felt his muscles tense.

"Boomer, it's just me." I said softly.

He began to relax under my touch and I began to trace the shape of his slowly forming muscles with my index finger.

_"Geez...I never knew how Boomer could grow so much over a specific period. I mean, was this the non-athletic Boomer from first grade that I used to hate? Was this really the Boomer that kicked butt during our younger ages?" _I asked myself.

I didn't notice that Boomer was awake until I heard his voice.

"Bubbles, what are you up to?" his voice asked.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. Blue locked with bright blue for a second before he blinked and I laughed.

"Are you feeling okay now?" I asked.

Boomer nodded.

"Yeah. The pain's gone." he told me as he propped himself up on his shoulders and looked at me.

"Well, at least you're alright." I said happily.

"So...why am I here again?" Boomer questioned. I giggled.

"Well, I landed on you and you got KO'ed." I explained.

"Oh. Okay then." Boomer told me.

"Was...was I heavy?" I asked, which made Boomer laugh. I stared at him with a surprised look on my face.

He looked at my wide bright blue eyes.

"If I was Butch and Brick, I would say yes. But, since I'm me, I say that you were as light as a feather." he told me.

I punched him in the arm lightly.

"Hey...! Don't you dsare be turning into your stupid brothers!" I whined, which made him laugh even more.

His laughter subsided as he stared at me. His eyes then began to scan my body and I felt kind of weird. I'm guessing that this feeling is tingly...?

Boomer then began to lean in. I closed my eyes on instinct, hoping he was going to do what I think he was going to do.

Before that magical moment could happen, someone barged into the infirmary.

"Hey! Where's our bro?!" an annoying voice asked angrily.

Boomer pulled away and I opened my eyes just as Brick and Butch barged in and spotted the two of us.

"Hey, Bubs! Thanks for taking care of our bro for us, but we gotts take him home now." Brick said before pulling Boomer out of the bed and dragging him out of the infirmary with him.

I fumed while glaring at the back of Brick's navy blue and white baseball cap.

"Stop calling me that!" I whined.

Butch turned around to glance at me for a few seconds.

"I'm guessing the name stuck?" I guessed.

Butch nodded as he sighed hwile stuffing his hands into his jeans pocket.

"I'm guessing so. Even I don't know for sure." Butch told me bluntly before following Brick out of the infirmary.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"Hey! Let go of me!" I whined as Brick dragged me away from the infirmary.

"Dude, me and Butch need to tell you something." Brick told me as Butch appeared.

"I just got finished getting checked up and had to rest and now you guys decide to barge in whenever you please?! I wanna rest, I wanna sleep, and I'm pretty dang sure that I can stop you from doing- - -" Brick hushed me before I could continue my ranting.

"Relax, small bro! Besides, what we're about to tell you might benefit you." Brick persuaded as Butch rested up against a few lockers.

I sighed as Brick let go of my shirt sleeve.

"What is it? A coupon for Duca's?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, like we got you something like that. Remeber what Dad said? You gotta work to achieve." Butch pointed out.

"But, Dad's in jail! He has no right to tell us what to do now." I pouted, glaring up at my two brothers.

"Listen to what we have to say and then you can go back and romance Bubs." Brick teased, which made me hold my glare on them.

"She said that her name is not Bubs!" I snapped.

Butch just simply shrugged.

"Well, she said that the name just stuck, so I don't know what's up with that." Butch pointed out.

"Anyway, you have to take the test!" Brick exclaimed.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"What test?" I questioned.

Brick smirked, which kind of scared me a bit.

"You have to take the playboy test." he told me.

"I don't want to take one of your stupid tests! Last time I took one of those tests, I got red wine in my hair, I was thrown into a pond, and I was sick in bed for three weeks." I pointed out.

"Well, it has something to do with your Bubs." Brick persuaded.

"Really? Well..." I trailed off.

"Well?" Brick and Butch questioned.

"No. I won't let you force me to toy with Bubbles." I snapped defiantly before running off to go clear my mind.

* * *

**Me-And that's it!**

**Boomer-No way.**

**Bubbles-And here are the pies for our lucky reviewers! We're so glad you like our story.**

**Me-Alrighty, everybody! Time for Boomer to think about it.**

**Brick-Will he listen to us and join our side?**

**Blossom-Or will he be the innocent boy we all know and say no?**

**Brick-He shall come with us!**

**Blossom-No! Stay, Boomer!**

**Brick and Blossom-*begin to use Boomer as a tug-of-war rope***

**Boomer-AGH! Stop it!**

**Me-Well...**

**Butch-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie. :)**


End file.
